Brother Dear
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Their relationship was rocky, more so when considering Socks' not so innocent feelings for his brother. Boxer x Socks/ malePanty x maleStocking


**~Brother Dear~**

Socks was irritated. He really shouldn't ne- his brother's actions were predictable- but he couldn't help glaring at the blonde and the women hanging off of him, shamelessly seducing them in the angels' living room. The goth shoved another bite of cake into his mouth, tongue peeking out to lick some cream off the corner of his bottom lip. Leave it to him to fall in love with the one person who wouldn't ever love him back.

For the sake of morality, Socks should be upset at himself for falling in love with his brother. But he isn't. He didn't have that _'oh shit I'm in loving with my fucking brother'_ moment. They were angels for fucks' sake and weirder shit has happened. And if someone wanted to get pissy about it being incest, Socks was more than happy to point out the instances of incest through human history and mythology. The problem about the whole thing was that Boxer was obviously not interested in him- he wasn't Boxer's type when it came to men. So the goth angel was forced to watch his brother flirt with anyone and everyone but him. Taking the last piece of his cake, moaning from the delicious taste, he stood up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

The blue and pink haired man dug through one of his dresser drawers, pushing aside his underwear to reveal his relatively small sex toy collection, and pulled out a black vibrator and a bottle of lube. Stripping everything but his thigh high socks off, Socks crawled onto his bed, spreading his legs wide and coating his fingers in lube. Biting his lip, he slowly pressed two fingers, moaning at the stretch and slight burn. He raised his ass higher, spreading his legs wider, as he added in the last two fingers, increasing speed. The angel couldn't help imagining that it was actually Boxer's fingers that were fucking him open and the vibrator was the blonde's dick. He couldn't stop the breathless moan that escaped him, "Boxer…"

Suddenly, a loud growl came from behind him, echoing off the bedroom walls. Before he could react, a warm solid body was pressed against his back, a strong hand wrapping around his wrist. The other hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head back so he could stare into Boxer's suddenly darker eyes. "Look at what I found," Boxer whispered hotly against a pale ear.

Socks' fingers were pulled out of him, only to be replaced by his brother's bigger ones. "Look at you, fingering yourself wide open like a little whore." Those tan fingers started to roughly fuck him as the goth was shoved into the comforter, his cheek smashed against the blanket so he could see the vibrator. He moaned as his brother continued to talk dirty into his ear, fucking him wide open. "Were you going to use that on yourself, while imagining that it was my cock?" Teeth tugged at a reddening ear. "Answer me, bitch."

"Y-Yes," gasped Socks.

The hand in his hair was removed so it could grab the vibrator. Socks moaned when those damn fingers were removed only to gasp at the feel of the cold toy against his hot hole. He whimpered when the toy sank into his body to the halt. He could feel the other man's weight move off the bed, but he didn't dare move. He would be a fucking liar if he tried to say that he wasn't greatly interested- if his leaking and erected cock wasn't evidence enough- in how far Boxer would take this. He also couldn't deny that this wasn't one of his many late night fantasies.

"Turn around and get onto your knees. Keep those legs spread."

Whimpering, Socks quickly followed the order; but he couldn't help running his hands up his inner thighs, shivering at the delicious growl that it got. Blue eyes watched as Boxer went to the dresser drawer, not giving a damn about his brother knowing about it, and pulled out a leather collar. The blonde snapped it on his neck, giving a tug to pull Socks into his arm. "You're mine, Socks. Mine." And with that, Boxer smashed their lips together, messy and rough and delicious. Socks couldn't be any happier.


End file.
